The present invention relates in general to flexible containers for containing a product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cell culture flask for containing adherent cells.
It is known to grow cells in vitro by placing the cells in a cell culture media. A typical cell culture media includes a solution of amino acids, electrolytes, and vitamins.
There are two major types of cells grown in vitro: suspension cells (anchorage-independent cells); and adherent cells (anchorage-dependent cells). Suspension or anchorage-independent cells can multiply, in vitro, without being attached to a surface. In contrast, however, anchorage-dependent cells (hereinafter "adherent cells") require attachment to a surface in order to grow in vitro.
It is known to grow adherent cells, in vitro, in polystyrene flasks. Typically, the polystyrene flasks are treated by known means to produce a negative charged or positive charged inner surface. The adherent cells attach themselves to this charged active surface.